


Bilbo of Bag End

by TattoOS



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattoOS/pseuds/TattoOS
Summary: Bilbo has only been seen once since he returned on his journey and the hobbits of the Shire are curious as to why.





	Bilbo of Bag End

When Bilbo Baggins returned to Bag End he was much less sociable. Although, he was rarely sociable before he left the Shire, and so ‘present’ is probably a more accurate word to describe this change in the hobbit. 

Prior to his journey with the dwarves, it was a common sight to see him smoking his pipe in the garden and enjoying the sun. Other than a brief ‘Good Morning’ or nod of the head, Bilbo did not converse much with the other folk of the shire. This was accepted and respected by many of the hobbits, except of course certain nosy family members. 

Several months after he had returned, the hobbit had only been seen once outside the earthy comfort of his home. The visit he had made to Drogo and Primula’s house had been the most talked about event and gossiped about by nearly everyone. Many hobbits would argue that they were just concerned about the health of Bilbo but in reality they were a curious and nosy species. 

Following this visit, Bilbo was not seen again until the next winter. His nephew, Frodo, bought supplies and products to Bag End and when questioned by nosy neighbours the young hobbit looked sad and just shrugged before returning home. 

Many family members and neighbours tried numerous different ways to try to get the hobbit out of his smial but all failed and the absence of Bilbo Baggins slowly became accepted amongst the people of the Shire. 

A week before Yule, there was an unexpected visitor in the Hobbiton. A dark and menacing looking individual walked through the market in the rain, his sword visible underneath his cloak, and his eyes shifting over each of the hobbits. Despite their curious and nosy nature, hobbits tend to have good instincts when their survival could be at risk of being threatened, and so nobody spoke to this stranger. 

Eyebrows were raised and rumours were spread when the stranger seemed satisfied that whatever he was looking for was not in the market and started up the hill towards the house of Bilbo Baggins. 

—————————

The loud knock on his door caused Bilbo to pause from his writing. He had heard that knock once before, his breath started to become uneven and he noticed his hand shaking as it held the quill. “Respectable hobbits don’t allow their minds to run wild.” He muttered angrily to himself as he rose from his chair to refill his wine glass. 

Another knock sounded just as he settled back into his chair. This time Bilbo leaned back and closed his eyes. This knock sounded more cautious and less certain, it was more of a hobbit knock than anything else.  
“I said no visitors. Can you please be respectable and leave me alone?” He shouted at the door, anger rising in his chest. There was a pause, then a familiar voice spoke up from the other side of the door.  
“Is it respectable for a hobbit to leave an old friend on his doorstep in this weather?” Came the reply. 

Bilbo felt faint and clutched the arms of his chair. His brain had not had the courage to use a voice yet, clearly he was deteriorating worse than he thought. He took a deep breath in, looked up to his ceiling and slowly let the breath out. Hallucinations are more likely to stop if you face them, he thought to himself as he got up from his chair and shuffled towards the door. 

Taking another deep breath, for courage this time, he unlocked and opened his door. There stood a dwarf, tall and dark with his hair drenched in the cold winter rain. The dwarf watched the hobbit, his blue eyes shifting over the small skinny frame. Bilbo let out a sigh and shook his head.  
“Please stop doing this to me.” He said in a small voice. “I don’t know how much more I can take.” 

The dwarf frowned and stepped forwards, but Bilbo was quicker and held his hand up.  
“Stop. Just leave me alone. Thorin is dead, and this imitation is good but it hurts me, I can’t deal with it.” He kept his eyes to the floor and closed the door on the dwarf, his legs held up until he got to his kitchen and then suddenly decided to stop working. The hobbit sank to the floor in front of the fire and stayed there with his eyes closed, tears working their way down his face. 

“Bilbo?” A soft voice sounded from the hallway. Loud footsteps came closer, and Bilbo could almost smell the metallic scent of his dwarf. He sensed the dwarf kneel down in front of him, he could feel the warmth of the body but kept his eyes closed in fear that his brain was purposely trying to lead him astray and turn him insane. 

His eyes did open though when gentle fingers touched his cheek. The shock of physical connection made the hobbit look up at the dwarf in front of him.  
“I’m here, Bilbo. I survived and I’m so sorry. You left before the elves came to help. I would have come before but I’ve been recovering and passing Erebor onto Dain.” A second hand came up and framed the other side of the hobbit’s face, shifting Bilbo’s head so that he was looking at the dwarf’s face. “I’m so sorry, Bilbo. Please forgive me.” 

The dwarf’s head came closer and his forehead rested on the hobbit’s. This contact made Bilbo question if the dwarf he saw before him was no longer a figment of his damaged and mourning imagination, but the real thing. And slowly he raised shaking hands to touch the dark, wet curls that hung from the dwarf’s head. 

“Promise me this is real. Promise it, please” He whimpered, tears falling quicker now. Soft lips kissed his forehead, and cold hands cupped his face tighter.  
“I promise, amrâlimê. I’m here.” A gruff voice whispered back. Bilbo sighed with relief and hugged his dwarf. Strong arms wrapped around the shaking hobbit and he breathed in the earthy scent in Bilbo’s hair. 

Tears streamed freely now, but the tightness in Bilbo’s throat slowly started to disband.  
“I missed you so much, Thorin.” His voice strained and shaky as he spoke. He pulled away and looked at Thorin with tear-stained eyes. “I couldn’t stand it, watching you lie there, my head has been making up some quite terrible things.” Rough fingers wiped away the tear that made another track down the hobbit’s cheek, and Thorin kissed the soft curls that lay on his hobbit’s head. 

“I’m sorry. If you would allow me, I would very much like to stay. Dwarves only love once and when I was recovering my heart felt empty without you. I know I said some terrible things to you when the dragon sickness took control and would understand perfectly if you declined-“ His ramblings were stopped abruptly when Bilbo suddenly kissed the dwarf. When the shock wore off, Thorin kissed back passionately, hugging his hobbit close, moving them both so that Bilbo was lying with his back on the floor and Thorin kneeling over him, kisses leaving his face to relocate to the hobbit’s neck. 

“Thorin…” Bilbo sighed, fingers clutching at the wet fabric of the dwarf’s cloak. Thorin hummed happily, peppering kisses along the hobbit’s jawbone. “Thorin, I could not bear to see you leave, my mind would torment me if you left. Stay with me… I love you so much, please stay.” His voice shy and held heavy tones of sadness and fear. Thorin held his hobbit closer and kissed him again. 

“I love you too, amrâlimê. I will stay.” 

—————————

Rumours spread like hot fire when Bilbo and the stranger emerged from the hobbit hole on Yule, holding hands and smiling, happier than they had ever been before. The Hobbits of the Shire soon learnt that the dwarf was less sociable than Bilbo but they welcomed him when they realised how happy Thorin made Bilbo, because hobbits, despite their nosiness, are gentle and loving creatures more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Very first work, let's hope it is adequate.


End file.
